


My Sweet Girl

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Camping (TV 2018), Dead Long Enough (2006)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drag Queens, Feminization, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Harry tries on some clothes he hasn't worn in awhile, and is very surprised by Walt's reaction.
Relationships: Harry Jones/Walt Jodell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	My Sweet Girl

Harry opened the walk-in closet in the bedroom and looked around inside. He owned more clothes than he knew what to do with-leather jackets, silk dress shirts, tight jeans mostly black or blue, suits, boots and trainers. Some hadn’t been worn in years anyway and now that Walt was living here, he needed a place for his clothes as well. At the moment most of them were being stored in Harry’s wardrobe, but the actor knew that Walt would likely need more space eventually, so he decided to clean out his closet and make room for his lover’s clothes. 

‘It shouldn’t be too hard,’ Harry thought to himself. ‘I haven’t worn a lot of this stuff in years.’

He walked further into the closet and began sorting the clothes. Some were easy to get rid of, like a pair of ripped jeans he’d worn once at a photo shoot, or a tight suede shirt that was an ungodly shade of green. He tossed it onto the growing pile outside the door and kept going, cringing as he added a knock-off Armani suit jacket to the pile. How did he once think he looked good in some of these things? Harry shook his head and continued on. He was farther back in the closet now, where clothes from his younger, wilder days were hung up. Harry ran a hand over a slinky black skirt, a fond smile on his lips.

When he was younger he’d loved to get dressed up in dresses and even lingerie, paint himself up and head out to the nearest drag club, staying out until early in the morning. But once he began getting recognized in public, Harry was afraid that being spotted in drag would cause a controversy or make people question his sexuality. He stopped doing all that a long time ago but couldn’t bring himself to get rid of anything from those days. Harry shook his head. He didn’t need these things anymore. He began taking various dresses, skirts, and blouses down off their hangers, tossing them into the large pile.

Harry reached for one more dress but then froze as he recognized it as one of his favourite ones. He grabbed it, hanger and all, and examined it. It was a sleeveless, dark blue silk dress, with a V-neck and straps crisscrossing the back of it. It had a tight, fitted bodice studded with glass beads and a flared skirt that stopped right at the knees. Harry smiled to himself as he stroked the bodice of the dress. He had a lot of good memories attached to this one. He looked around and spotted the shoes he’d always wear with it-a pair of dark blue heels with silver studs along the sides of them. Harry grabbed those too, feeling stupidly sentimental. 

‘It couldn’t hurt to just try these on again,’ he thought. 

He undressed and slipped into the dress, loving the silky fabric against his skin. It fit just as snuggly as it had years ago, hugging his body in an enticing way. He kicked off his boots and socks and pulled on the heels, which gave him another couple inches of height. He exited the closet and went over to the vanity in the corner of the bedroom. He shook his hair out from beneath his hat and smiled at his reflection. He’d forgotten how much he’d liked this dress. He ran a hand over his jaw, considering something. He opened one of the drawers of the vanity and removed some makeup. It had been a long time since he’d worn makeup as flashy as some of these, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted one last chance to indulge in these before giving them away.

Harry painted his face with expert precision, his eyelids a shade of blue, a gold eyeliner making them pop even more. He coated his lashes in mascara and his cheeks in a glitter-tinted blush. For the finishing touch he removed a case of lipsticks and ran his fingers over them, debating on which one would look better. He settled on a midnight-blue shade and lined his lips first, before filling them in. He smiled at his reflection, feeling memories come rushing back. He’d reveled in the attention he received when he dressed like this, the longing looks thrown his way, the way people’s eyes would explore his body, following his movements as he sashayed by them on the dancefloor. Harry ran a hand through his hair, his eyes flickering back to the closet, specifically a box just inside the door.

He walked over to it and eased the flaps open, revealing a variety of lingerie in all sorts of colours, materials, and styles. Harry threw caution to the wind and began rifling through the contents, before finding his favourite pieces-a pair of silk black panties trimmed in lace and pearls along the hemline, and a pair of black stockings and a garter. Harry bit his lip. It couldn’t hurt to indulge more, could it? He was alone because Walt had gone for a walk and wouldn’t be back for a bit. As long as Harry took this stuff off before he was home, it would be okay, right? He smiled to himself and began pulling on the panties, then the stockings and garter.

He stood before the full length mirror on the wall, smiling as he smoothed down the front of the dress. Memories of crowded dance floors, hazy with smoke and thick with bodies grinding and grabbing, throbbing bass music making the floor vibrate rushed through Harry’s mind. His cock twitched in his panties at the memories of the looks thrown at him, making him feel wanted and even desired. Harry bit his lip again and sighed. How he missed those days. He admired himself in the mirror more before he began sorting through the closet again, deciding to take the dress off once he was finished. It was a long process and exhausting, so at one point Harry stopped and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. However, just as he was pouring himself a glass of water, he heard the front door unlock and swing open.

“Harry?” Walt called from the foyer. 

Harry froze and stayed silent. He didn’t want his lover seeing him like this. He needed to distract Walt so he could change.

“I’m in the kitchen, love,” he called. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. Just wait for me in the bedroom, yeah?”

“Why?” Walt asked. “What’s going on?”

Harry heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and he was trapped. He braced himself as Walt entered the kitchen. His lover walked in, dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt and trainers. He was carrying a bag of groceries and was talking as he entered the room.

“Harry, what’s-” Walt stopped mid sentence, his jaw falling open, his glasses slipping down his nose as his eyes widened, dropping the groceries to the floor. 

Harry averted his eyes and stared at the floor, feeling himself turning red in the face. 

“I’m sorry, Cariad,” he began. “I was just-”

Harry was cut off by Walt crossing the room in three long strides and crowding him against the counter. Harry felt like a cornered animal as he looked into Walt’s eyes, which were dark and hungry, roving all over his body, taking in the curves of his body, his legs, his makeup. The heels made it so that he and Walt were the same height. Walt reached out and tucked some of Harry’s hair behind his ear, then stroked it gently. He stroked Harry’s cheek next, then traced his lips while his other hand gripped Harry’s hip, digging into the silk of the dress.

“You look so fucking gorgeous,” Walt growled, a husky timbre in his voice Harry had never heard before. “Such a pretty girl.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his cock hardened in his panties. Walt studied his reaction carefully before pulling him into a deep, rough kiss. Walt pinned him fully against the counter, his fingers digging into Harry’s hip, his lips hot and smoldering against Harry’s. The actor moaned into the kiss, letting Walt suck on his tongue, making his knees tremble. Walt pulled away, panting. His lips were red and swelling already, his eyes glinting like hot coals. He traced the shape of Harry’s lips again. His lipstick was still neat, a testament to Harry’s skill in applying it.

“Your pretty lipstick hasn’t smeared yet,” Walt said. “Shall we remedy that? Want me to ruin you, my sweet girl?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, his voice high and needy. “Please, Walt, ruin me.”

Walt smirked and kissed Harry again, his tongue forcing Harry’s mouth open like he owned it. He grabbed one of Harry’s hands and pinned it against the counter, slotting his thigh between the actor’s legs. Walt sucked Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a whine from him, before trailing hot kisses down the side of his lover’s neck and throat, leaving a dark hickey in the divot of Harry’s neck and shoulder. The actor moaned and grinded against Walt’s thigh, throwing his head back as Walt continued to ravage his neck with kisses and bites. He’d never seen Walt like this before, so assertive, dominant. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, love,” Walt whispered in Harry’s ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth. 

Harry nodded eagerly and let Walt lead him upstairs. Once in the bedroom, Walt sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, then leaned back, watching Harry with an almost predatory look. Harry stood before him, feeling exposed despite being fully clothed still.  
“Come sit on my lap, you sexy thing,” Walt said, beckoning Harry closer.

Harry obeyed and straddled Walt’s lap, arms looping around his neck, while Walt held his hips. Walt smiled as he ran his hands up and down Harry’s back, following the line of his spine with a fingertip, making Harry shiver again. 

“On your knees, sweet girl,” Walt purred. “Suck my cock, let me ruin your pretty makeup.”

Harry wrung his hands, suddenly nervous. Walt’s stern expression softened and he stroked his lover’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked softly. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Harry answered quickly. “I just…” He gripped the hem of Walt’s shirt. “I want to see you.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Walt said with a smile. He raised his arms up. “Take it off me.”

Harry pulled Walt’s shirt up and over his head, then tossed it onto the floor. He smiled at his lover and kissed him, sweetly, before slipping off his lap to the floor. He kneeled between Walt’s spread legs and unbuckled his belt, then undid the button and zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. Walt’s erection sprung up against his slender stomach, the head dark and leaking, heavy with arousal. Harry licked his lips and looked up at Walt, painted eyes pleading. Walt smiled and reached down, petting Harry’s hair with a nod. The actor wrapped his lips around his lover’s cock, suckling the head, teasing the sensitive underside. Walt tightened his grip on Harry’s hair and forced him down further.

Harry moaned at the rough treatment and used his hand to work the shaft, sucking sloppily, his lipstick starting to smear as Walt thrust into his mouth, moaning, his toes curling into the carpet. Harry sucked on the head and Walt gasped, pulling Harry’s hair harder, guiding him down further. Harry’s nose pressed against his lover’s stomach, tears beginning to leak from his eyes as he sucked. Walt moaned louder and louder, gripping Harry’s hair tight enough to hurt a little, but the actor relished it. 

“Such a pretty, talented mouth you have,” Walt gasped. “So warm and wet, like I’m sure you pussy probably is.”

Harry keened, his cock so hard it was near painful, leaking furiously in his panties. He looked up into Walt’s eyes as he pulled back, delivering teasing, kitten licks to the head of his lover’s cock, His lipstick was definitely smeared now, a dark blue band at the base of Walt’s cock. The American groaned and he pulled Harry up off the floor into lap again, kissing him messily while his fingers found the zipper on the back of his dress and deftly lowered it as his tongue plunged into Harry’s mouth again. Harry let the dress fall to the floor as Walt laid back on the bed, pulling Harry closer. Harry kissed down his lover’s body again, leaving lipstick marks all over his torso and chest, before Walt rolled them and pinned Harry to the mattress.

“Fuck me,” Harry begged. “Please, fuck me, Cariad!”

“With pleasure, my sweet girl,” Walt purred.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and popped the cap open, slicking up some of his fingers. He hoisted one of Harry’s legs up over his shoulder even though he was still wearing the heels, kissing his ankle, down his leg to his thigh as he pushed the panties aside and circled Harry’s hole with the tip of one finger. Harry took a deep breath and exhaled as Walt pushed up to the knuckle. Walt leaned down, kissing Harry’s neck, his chest, taking a nipple between his lips, urging Harry to relax. One finger became two, and Walt curled them just so, making Harry keen and arch his back.

“So wet down here, love,” Walt murmured. “You really are desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Harry whined as Walt added a third finger, making sure he was nice and open before removing them. Walt slicked himself up and settled between Harry’s legs again. He pushed himself into Harry quickly, moaning loudly as the tightness and heat around his cock. Harry arched his back more and wound one leg around Walt’s hip, pulling him closer, arms wrapping around his lover’s back. Walt wasted no time and began thrusting, tangling a hand in Harry’s hair and pulling his head back. The actor moaned and mewled, so lost in pleasure. He’d never seen Walt like this before, so tough, dominant. It turned him on immensely. The bed squeaked and banged into the wall as Walt thrust deeper, kissing Harry passionately. Harry ran a hand down his lover’s back, feeling the muscles shifting with the effort, down to Walt’s ass, squeezing that too,

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Walt gasped into Harry’s ear. “So warm and tight around my cock. Your pussy feels amazing around me, so wet and pulsing.”

Harry whined at the dirty talk and dug his fingernails into Walt’s biceps. Walt thrust once more, slowly but deeply, hitting Harry’s prostate dead-on. The actor yelled out and came right there, hot seed staining the front of his panties. Walt kissed him deeply and Harry felt him come, heat flooding into his hole, filling him. Walt collapsed on top of Harry, panting into his neck. Harry felt boneless, his mind foggy and hazy with pleasure and love. They laid still for a few minutes before Walt carefully pulled out, making soothing sounds when Harry whimpered at the loss. His makeup was a mess, his lips swollen and smeared with his lipstick, mascara and eyeliner leaving tracks down his cheeks. Walt went into the bathroom and returned with some wet clothes and a glass of water.

“Drink, sweetheart,” he murmured, holding the water to Harry’s lips.

Harry drank obediently and Walt set the glass aside when he was done. He removed the soiled panties and the heels, then the stockings and garters. He cleaned Harry’s hole gently and kissed his belly. Walt then used the other cloth to clean Harry’s face, gently wiping the makeup away until it was gone. Harry sighed at the careful attention. Walt laid next to him and Harry curled into him. Blue smudges shaped like Harry’s lips marked the entirety of Walt’s chest and his stomach, his lips smeared with it as well. He smiled as Harry looked up at him and they shared a chaste kiss.

“So, where did that come from?” Harry asked. “I’ve never seen you like that before.”

Walt blushed a little. “I don’t know, really. I just, seeing you like that, looking so sexy and made up...I just couldn’t help it, I guess. I’ve never seen you dress like that before.”

“I used to do it a lot in my younger days,” Harry admitted. “I’d dress up and put on makeup and go out to the nearest club and stay out all night. Once I started getting recognized I stopped doing it because I was afraid of what people might think. I was actually planning on getting rid of some of that stuff, but wanted to just...experience it one more time.”

“You’re absolutely not getting rid of that dress or anything else,” Walt said sternly. “I want to see more.” He stroked Harry’s hair. “If you’re okay with that, of course.”

Harry smiled and kissed his palm. “I’m very okay with that. It’s nice to know that I was nervous for nothing. When you walked into the kitchen earlier I was afraid of you seeing me like that. Now I know better than to think that you’d want me less if I dressed like that.”

“I’ll always want you, Harry,” Walt said. “No matter what. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cariad,” Harry replied, kissing him. “Now, what do you say to a shower? We should wash my lipstick off of you.”

“A bath would be better,” Walt said. “So you can be in my lap again, sweetheart.”

“Bath it is,” Harry agreed, leading the way to the bathroom.


End file.
